Guinevere
by BarrelRacer13
Summary: a one-shot about Gaz when she's an adult. depressing in some ways, possibly inspiring in others. song-fic. the song is Guinevere by Eli Young Band. it's a good song...Please Read and Review!


**Don't expect many more Invader Zim stories from me….saddly I've run out of ideas for it. if they start making more episodes, I'll make some more. Or maybe when I hear a song –like this one- that reminds me of Invader Zim. But I am planning on making a story where the Greek god Hermes is sent into whatever town or state the show takes place in and has to get Zim and Dib and somehow save himself and other gods from disappearing from history….**

**But on with the story! I started writing Percy Jackson stories now….but the Invader Zim reviewers are so much better. More creative with the reviews, and so much nicer! But so many stories this year have been the cursed ZADR. It's horrible! **

**I do NOT own Invader Zim. **

**I do NOT own the song. (Guinevere by Eli Young Band)**

Many years after the so-called 'terrible' day that Zim landed on Earth have passed. Zim still stays on Earth, though has long sense taken to staying deep inside his base, lost in a state of depression and neglect. Dib had taken over Membranes Lab. Professor Membrane died in a horrible lab accident. Mrs. Bitters disappeared years ago. Mr. Dwicky never returned from Outer Space. Tallest Red still rules over the universe, but invasions stopped after the slaughter of Tallest Purple. Lard Nar and the rest of the Resisty still roam around, but gave up on stopping the Irken Empire after Red called off all invasions. The Meekrob and Vortians had been freed and now work together making new inventions.

The universe was in peace for the most part. But for Gaz, peace seemed to avoid her.

_**She's got a bumper like a billboard  
>Covered in stickers of her favorite band<br>She's got a handful of records that she turns to  
>When she needs to land<br>She's a saturday night parade through the streets  
>and all eyes come to see including me<strong>_

She walked in a quiet solitude, looking up only when she passed something that awoke old memories. She had thought her life was bad when she was younger. Having a paranormal-obsessed brother, science-addicted dad, and overly-cheery teacher was bad. But now, her paranormal-obsessed brother had quieted down with the paranormal, only sometimes bringing it up over conversations, mainly when an alien had been discovered on Mercury. Her science-addicted dad had been killed by the thing he loved most. Her overly-cheery teacher was in a mental-house. And she had no one else._****_

_**She carries memories around like souvenirs down in her  
>pockets<br>She should have let some go by now but can't seem to  
>drop it<br>Says forgiveness ain't nothing but a lifeless tire on  
>the shoulder of her soul<br>That never rolls**_

On the times people had gotten brave enough to speak with her about how she would find happiness later in life, she would reply in a depressed way. "The hope that that will ever happen is so small, so dead, that all it does is haunt me day after day. It's a burden."

_**For as much as she stumbled she's runnin'  
>For as much as she runs she's still here<br>Always hoping to find something quicker than heaven  
>To make the damage of her days disappear<strong>_

So many times when it seemed as if things were getting better, they would fall back down again, plunging her into the icy hands of depression and pain. She had the chances to leave the town and find a life somewhere else. But she turned it down. Always wishing that one of her brother's science experiments would come to life and attack her. Or that maybe one of the few experiments Zim would sometimes work on would explode while she's walking by, and destroy her. But she didn't dare to bring death down upon herself. _****_

_**Just like Guinevere  
>Just like Guinevere<strong>_

_**She don't hold onto nothin' new for very long  
>Yeah she writes you in as just one more tale<br>and then you're gone  
>'Cause she once fell hard 'cause she dropped her guard<br>And no one gets to stay it's just too late  
><strong>_

Sometimes men would come from different states or cities, and find a liking to her. They would follow her, talk to her. And they had every reason. She had the perfect body and long hair. But although she would talk to them, sometimes have a little dinner, she never did stay with one for long. there was only one man for her. And just after she married him, he was murdered. Ripped away from her, shattering her world and destroying her heart. _****_

_**For as much as she stumbled she's runnin'  
>For as much as she runs she's still here<br>**_

She wanted to have peace, even just for a little while. To not be haunted by nightmares at night, and the nightmare that is her life. But that was impossible. She was Gaz, and that meant there was no break for her.

_**For as much as she stumbled she's runnin'  
>For as much as she runs she's still here<br>Always hoping to find something quicker than heaven  
>To make the damage of her days disappear<br>Just like Guinevere  
>Just like Guinevere<strong>_

But she would live through it. she was Gaz. She ruled this town, and it was her kingdom. Maybe her King Arthur was killed, but she was Guinevere, and she was still alive. _****_

_**Lean into me Guinevere  
>Be mine tonight Guinevere<strong>_


End file.
